


Almost Lost

by darkhavens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: Sam's kink gets him in trouble of the best kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the livejournal community kaz2y5's second challenge - 'Dude, that's not normal'.  


* * *

They didn't even make it to the back seat of the Impala, let alone the motel they'd checked into thirteen hours before.

The hunger was too strong. The _angerfeardread_ of _almost lost you_ stripped away control, exposing nerves as raw as the claw marks on Dean's chest.

Dean shoved Sam back across the bench seat, not caring when his head bounced off the door handle. Curses, ripe with snatches of a dozen different languages, spilled from Sam's feral slash of grin. Infuriated, Dean grabbed two handfuls of mile-long legs and yanked, toppling Sam onto his back with a triumphant howl.

Frantic, scratched and bleeding hands slammed Sam's knees apart as Dean slid in across the seat to land atop his brother with little grace.

"You stupid, _stupid_ little fuck! What were you thinking? What did I say about not looking the blood-sucking bitch in the eye, Sam?"

Sam bit off whatever excuse he had ready when Dean grabbed a handful of dark curls and bounced his head once, twice, three times off the solid seat.

"Don't -" _bounce_ "- fucking -" _bounce_ "- look!" _bounce_ "Get it now?"

Six feet fives inches of lean, adrenaline-stoked muscle bucked up hard and tried to throw Dean off onto the floor.

Dean clung on tight, one knee sliding up to rest snug against Sam's balls in a silent threat while the other scrabbled to find purchase, a brace against Sam's continued struggles. A lucky kick brought him into contact with the doorframe, providing the leverage needed to push down into Sam's thrusts.

An elbow to the sternum stilled Sam just long enough for Dean to snatch his clawing hands and force them over Sam's head. Suddenly they were eye-to-eye, groin-to-groin, and motionless, with only the sound of harsh, hitching breaths to break the heavy silence.

"She nearly bit you, you - jackass!"

Sam's pulse spiked under Dean's grip tight around his wrist and Dean's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, you _gotta_ be kidding me!"

A dull flush spread like wildfire across Sam's cheeks, down his throat to slip beneath the collar of his shirt. It drew Dean's eyes and tongue to the shadowed hollow between his clavicles. One fast, open-mouthed kiss to that patch of fiery flesh and he was back in Sam's face, more furious than before.

"Tell me you weren't thinking with your dick back there, Sammy. You weren't just gonna let her suck you dry, right?"

Sam's erection twitched so hard it almost broke his zipper.

"Oh, man, you are one _sick_ puppy."

Dean slid down a couple of inches and nudged aside wool and cotton, teeth dragging delicately across Sam's collarbone.

Sam whined.

"Nobody else." Dean nipped the salt slick flesh beneath his tongue and thrust his hips down as Sam bucked. "You got that, Sam? Nobody but _me_ gets to make you this hard."

Snake fast, he turned his head and bit, hard, deep and true. Sam's voice cracked on a scream. He came.

Wave after wave of shuddering pleasure wracked Sam's frame and Dean could only cling on for the ride. Sam's breath was still stuttering in rhythm with his pulse when Dean pulled back and stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, that's not normal."


End file.
